left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dam It
The Page that I owe Ya... xD Special Thanks for Five Fog and the others who edit the Dam It page. I didn't play it actually so I just contibuted a little as I could based on the internet. Also, I didn't see a Dam It campaign page here since it's existence in November 7th, so I made it myself. Please keep on supporting this page. I wouldn't do this without you, thanks. :D PS: I hope Dam It to be finish and add it on the L4D2 as an official campaign for L4D1 survivors. :D Appearing in the Campaigns List on all pages I don't feel this is appropriate. This campaign is NOT canon and NOT a part of the official product, whether it was ever intended to be or not. I know it's cool and very exciting to get a glimpse of this content, but unless it gets an official release from Valve it shouldn't be categorised alongside official content in the wiki's stylings. The way I see it, it is definitely noteworthy enough to justify articles on the wiki, no doubt about that, but as for it's placement on the campaigns list table at the bottom of all map/campaign related pages, I think there are three options here: #Put into non-sequitur campaigns section - this is the very LEAST that should be done, as like The Sacrifice and Cold Stream, it is non-canon, but I'm personally not a fan of this idea as unlike those two campaigns, it is not part of the official content and has not been acknowledged by Valve themselves in any official capacity. #Add a new section to the template for "cut campaigns". This would be consistent with how the wiki treats The Screamer in the bottom-of-page template list for Infected characters. Personally I would say find a way to keep it minimalist - ditch the achievement icon since there is no official one for it, and keep it centered underneath both L4D1 and L4D2 campaigns, since it's a shame to break the fact that since content for L4D1/2 ended, the campaign list was beautifully symmetrical between the two games. Plus, technically, Dam It! is a campaign that is in neither game, even if it was intended for one of them. Just being a bit obsessive there about the symmetrical thing but maybe some folks would agree with the sentiment. I actually feel more strongly about the campaign list not being lopsided than ditching the "generic" achievement icon for it to be honest, lol. #Don't include it in the campaign list template at all because it is both not official content nor has it even been officially acknowledged by Valve. Whether Turtle Rock developed the majority of the game or not, Valve own it and have final say in what is canon content and what isn't. Speaking objectively, I think 2 is the optimal compromise and is consistent with treatment of The Screamer, the only other article-worthy cut content we have to compare to on the wiki. Personally I would go with option 3 because unlike The Screamer, Dam It! hasn't been acknowledged by Valve as official in or out of game, but that's me. But listing it as if it is an official, finished part of the game is definitely a problem and just reeks of desperation to make a big deal out of any shred of new content we can get for the wiki - I get it, I do, I friggin' love the story of Left 4 Dead, desperately wanted a "bridge" campaign DLC to go between every L4D1 campaign, and would have LOVED this to be official and canon... but it isn't - let's keep a level head here. JezMM (talk) 08:29, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I completely agree with you, we should have it at the bottom in a cut content section, I'll get on that. As it is right now was only ever a temporary placement, I've been waiting for a bit of discussion like this to have someone else's input, so thanks for that, haha. :P.S. The only content I'm desperate for is Left 4 Dead 3 and if Valve ever learns to count to three, regardless of the game, I refuse to keep a level head. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]' 12:54, November 22, 2016 (UTC)' :::Looks good! Don't worry you have my entire blessing to not keep a level head if we ever get new official content be it L4D3 or otherwise. I know I won't be able to. ='D :::JezMM (talk) 16:13, November 22, 2016 (UTC)